


selection pressures

by mothinthearclight



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Past Lives, Pregnant Sex, Weird Junk, accidental arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothinthearclight/pseuds/mothinthearclight
Summary: Kira comes to Jadzia for a break from the O'Briens. Jadzia offers another kind of relaxation.





	selection pressures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



> nothing in this world will convince me that curzon dax spent so much time with klingons but was somehow "a" "heterosexual."

"Well, Emony would have thought you were too uptight, but she would have flirted with you anyway," Dax said, "Tobin wouldn't have had time for you. You would have gotten along with Audrid—you would have liked her. She was focused. Dedicated. But Curzon—Curzon would have _loved_ you."

* * *

After the accident.

Keiko was a civilian, and a scientist, and she didn't have Dax's way of explaining things. Miles was a soldier, and he'd tell his war stories, and Kira would think-- _How about the time I stopped two Cardassians from beating a vedek they'd caught practicing to death, or inviting some of their friends to do worse to him, with nothing but a rock as a weapon? Want to know how many times I had to hit them before they stayed down? I can still remember—_ but then Molly would come to press her tiny ear against Aunt Kira's belly, or Keiko would set some hasperat in front of her, and the anger would subside.

Sometimes it didn't. Or. Sometimes, the O'Briens were trying too hard not to argue, tiptoeing around her like she was a child, and she needed to leave.

* * *

_Curzon would have loved you._

She thought about that, sometimes. She'd looked into Captain Sisko's past when she'd taken her posting, seen pictures of him as an ensign. Jake's ears ran in the family, but the captain had grown into them. There were formal pictures of him shaking Curzon's hand, and Curzon was dignified and greying, still athletic. From the way Jadzia talked about him, and what sounded like half the Klingons in the Alpha Quadrant, and at least one person in every sector besides, there was no reason he _wouldn't_ be.

It got a person wondering: how much of Dax was Jadzia, and how much was _Dax_?

* * *

So she went to Dax.

"They're just so... they're trying!" Kira said, pacing through Dax's quarters. "It's so stifling! Did you know—Miles 'accidentally' dropped in on my meetings twice today! And Keiko's brought me lunch four days out of the last six!"

"That sounds awful," Jadzia muttered, without looking up from her PADD. "Have another raktajino, tell me more."

She wasn't being sarcastic; she was reading a report. Kira came up behind her, and saw that it was from Worf, on the routing of traffic into and out of the station, with annotations from Odo. Not thrilling, but she was reading it like a Cardassian novel. Jadzia smiled, and she flirted and joked, like she did with everyone, but when he wasn't looking she got a contemplative, serious look. The Dax look, with her arms behind her back, and all the rest. About a third of those times she was staring at the backside of his uniform, until Captain Sisko nudged her out of it, like Ensign Sisko had probably needed to nudge Ambassador Dax out of his bad decisions, but the rest--

The rest, she was watching him the way she craned her head up and stared at Kira right now.

"No," Jadzia said, almost to herself. "What you need is a footrub. Sit down."

So Kira sat.

"Your back is killing you," Jadzia went on, passing a careless hand over Kira's belly. "You can't sleep in a strange bed. How's the sneezing?"

Spend enough time around Jadzia, and you could see that there _were_ seams, where the young commander and the old creature _didn't_ match up. When she sat down at the Defiant's helm, she was-but-wasn't Torias, when she muttered something into Sisko's ear in a meeting, she was Curzon again, when she raised an eyebrow at Molly to keep her from hopping on the furniture, it was Audrid, or Lela, or one of the ones Kira couldn't remember. Whatever host was looking up Kira's body was one she hadn't seen before. Maybe it was just Jadzia.

She took off one of Kira's shoes, and then the other.

* * *

"Commander," Bashir had said, after the last of the Klingons left the room. "What _was_ it you said to the brigadier when he asked if you were related to CurzonDax?

"We're old acquaintances," Jadzia replied, and leaned over and whispered something into his ear.

"Oh," said Bashir. "Oh. Forget I asked, then!"

"What didyou say?" Kira asked, after Bashir fled the room, and Jadzia had given her a half-smile that left no doubt as to what kind of acquaintanceship Curzon and the brigadier had had.

* * *

"Well, I've done this nine times," Dax said. She couldn't know what was happening to Kira, right now. This was better than O'Brien's best footrub, it was—she was veryrelaxed, and with relaxation came other things. It was like floating, but also a tension; it started at the back of her knees, and it was almost there, but it was just out of her reach. This was Dax doing rubbing her feet, not Shakaar. "I _should_ be good at it."

"You're great," Kira said, consciously unclenching her hands where they'd been grasping the throw on Dax's couch. "Really—really great!"

"Tobin's wife." Dax moved up the back of Kira's calves. "She loved the footrubs. Torias was always itching to have children with Nilani, so he could give them another shot, after being a mother twice."

"Three hundred years of practice," squeaked Kira. Her hand went to her belly: there was something to do with it that wouldn't arouse suspicion. "You get good at them. Not—not Lela?"

Dax hummed and replied, "Lela was joined too late in life for me to experience it firsthand, but I have her memories of it." She paused in her stroking of Kira's calves. "Nerys," she said. "Are you all right?"

"Fine!" Kira said, and let "Just... holding in a sneeze."

"Nerys," Dax repeated. "If there's something about Bajoran anatomy I don't know...."

"No." Kira's hand clenched the fabric on her belly. This was wrong, but it was--nice. She hadn't seen Shakaar in weeks. They talked every day, but it had been weeks. "Keep going."

The look in Dax's eyes. _I'm three hundred years old, and if you think I can't tell you're obviously lying--_ "Tell me what's wrong," she said.

Kira let out a slow, juddering sigh. "Bajoran women have to be completely relaxed to give birth," she said, staring up at the ceiling. "We also have to be relaxed to...."

"Say no more," Dax said, resuming her slow stroking of Kira's calves. "It must be hard, living a married couple. And being away from Shakaar?"

Mutely, Kira nodded.

"And you're pregnant, which means... if Bajoran anatomy is anything like Trill anatomy, you want sex. All the time."

"There's a two week period in the middle where--I'm starting it," Kira said. Planetside, if this was her own son, she'd have all the attention she wanted. The Prophets had made them this way; there wasn't any shame in it. She could feel her arousal calming down. This would just be a brief embarrassment. She'd be able to look Jadzia in the eyes over breakfast tomorrow morning.

"If you want, I can help," Dax said, putting her hands to the backs of Kira's knees and pressing her thumbs into the tender skin there. Kira shuddered.

"You're my subordinate," Kira replied, closing her eyes. It was going to be a long, long two weeks. "I don't fraternize."

"We're parts of different command structures," Dax countered. "We're _friends_ , Nerys. If you don't want to talk about this afterward, we don't have to. You're not betraying Shakaar. Think of it as... a medical treatment. I _am_ a doctor, after all."

"You're an astrophysicist. An exobiologist. Only the Prophets know what else."

Dax tilted her head. "That's a very academic distinction for a soldier to make."

"Fine," Kira said. "Was this how Curzon—"

"I'm not Curzon," Dax said, unbuttoning Kira's trousers without any prompting. "I'm Jadzia. Curzon would have already slept with you twice, within a month of meeting you, and moved onto the next person who caught his eye."

Then she slid Kira's trousers down to her ankles, and gazed up at the place between Kira's thighs.

"Well," Dax breathed. "Maybe Trill and Bajoran anatomy aren't that similar after all."

"You can't tell me you never--"

"Curzon didn't. But as a scientist, I can extrapolate from available data."

Then she put her mouth between Kira's legs, and Kira's hand went to the back of Dax's head, holding her there. Dax's tongue, her clever tongue, licking up _into_ her, more aggressive than a Bajoran had ever been with her, and then she slung one of Kira's thighs over her shoulder, to get a deeper angle.

She paused and pulled away, long enough to stroke Kira's belly through her tunic, a good, long stroking. It got Kira to wondering what she could do with Kira's bare belly and a bottle of oil, but before she could go too far down this train of thought, Dax ducked her head and licked a long stripe: it sent Kira over the edge. She'd always been easy. Even in a war zone, she'd been easy.

"That usually works," said Dax, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, while catching her breath. "Humanoid species overwhelmingly have the same bauplan, which means the erogenous zones generally function in the same manner, unless the species has been isolated for a _long_ time, or selection pressures have--"

"I do not find science relaxing!" Kira said, and it felt loud enough to be heard in the corridor. They couldn't. Terok Nor, if nothing else, had been built with sturdy doors.

"I think I've figured out how to calm you down," Dax said. "Should I try again?"


End file.
